


A Christmas Trip

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Holidays, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: Jon Tries to get his family to the airport on time for their Christmas holiday to London





	A Christmas Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written somewhere over the Atlantic whist being awake for over 30 hours

“We’re going to be late,” Jon said to her for the millionth time that afternoon. He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with all the suitcases ready and waiting. The kids were scrubbed and ready too.

  
Little six year old Aemon with his blonde hair and grey eyes and four year old lyanna with her dark hair and purple eyes. They were all excited for the trip to London they had planned for this Christmas. The trip they were currently late for. Jon liked to keep everything on a tight schedule, down to the minute. Daenerys on the other hand, was far more laid back about these things

  
“We won't be late,” Daenerys called from up the stairs in a lofty voice. She was still getting ready, not at all worried about the time

  
“Yes we will” Jon answered back frustrated. He heard the lights click off and then she appeared at the top of the stairs looking as beautiful as ever. Her platinum hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a black leather jacket to go with her light blue jeans.

  
“The flight leaves in three hours and we have to be there an hour and a half before to drop our bags off. It's a 45 minute drive so we have plenty of time Jon,” she said as she finally finished her descent. She gave each kid a quick kiss before pulling her suitcase to the door

  
“It's not going to be a 45 minute drive. The taxi is already late, it's Christmas and its LA traffic Dany,” Jon said frustrated

  
He pulled out his iPhone to check the time again. He had booked the taxi for 15 minutes ago and the taxi still wasn't here. He was about to call the taxi company again when suddenly he heard a car pull up outside. Dany checked out the window and said to him

  
“The taxi is here love,” and gave him a cheeky smile. Jon huffed and then started to haul all the luggage outside and towards the taxi. The taxi driver was a tall middle aged balding Hispanic man who profusely apologised for his lateness. Once all the suitcases and kids were in the car he turned to Jon and said

  
“Plenty of traffic my friend but it will only take an hour. You will not miss your flight,”Jon groaned and rested his head against the passenger side window as the taxi pulled into gear and sped away

  
Miraculously, they managed to navigate the city traffic quickly and they reached the airport on time. The airport itself was packed. Businessmen and tourists packed the festively decorated corridors and walkways. People were slowly pushing luggage carts packed high to the ceiling and friends and family were tearfully saying goodbye to loved ones who were heading away

  
Undeterred, Jon navigated their little troupe through the airport and it's security like a drill sergeant. He checked his watch again, good, they were still on time.

  
That was until they hit the duty free section

  
Jon realised they had an extra minute so he suggested a quick stop at a bookstore. Just one quick stop to see if they had anything good he'd like to read on the long flight and everyone took that as an opportunity to look everywhere.

  
They stopped in every McDonalds, Starbucks or gimmick souvenir shop they could find

  
“Daddy can we get a happy meal?” Lyanna asked hopefully

  
“No we ate before we left home darling,”

  
“Daddy can we get a Kobe bobblehead?” Aemon asked

  
“No, we already have one bobblehead in this family, and I'm talking to him right now actually,”

“Daddy I have to go,” Lyanna said as she grabbed his hand. Jon turned to her and then crouched down

  
“Didn't you go before we left home,” he asked and she nodded quickly.

  
“I gotta go really badly,” she said as she started to hop from foot to foot.

  
“Looks like we're taking a pit stop sergeant,” Dany said to him with a cheeky smile as she grabbed her daughter's hand and led her away

  
“Come on aemon, you may as well go,”

  
“But I don't wanna!” He protested but Jon was having none of it.

  
After they had all reconvened Jon resumed their march towards the gate. He checked the time, they were running a few minutes late now, the flight was now boarding.

  
Suddenly Dany dipped off into a store and returned with two small packets of cookies, chocolate chip for Aemon and white chocolate for Lyanna.

  
“Are you sure that's a good idea?” He asked warily. The kids sometimes got travel sickness and sweet foods could trigger it.

  
“I won't be sick daddy, I promise,” Aemon said firmly as he ripped open the packet.

  
“Me either,” Lyanna said, copying her older brother as she usually does.

  
“See my babies are big now,” Dany said as she opened the cookies for lyanna. She stroked their hair affectionately. Jon didn't have time to argue further as he heard their names being read out over the tannoy. They were well and truly late

  
Jon quickly led them to the gate and onto the plane without further incident. The kids sat in the two business class seats in front of them with little lyanna by the window. They talked excitedly as the plane taxied and then took off out of LAX. They whispered and stared out of the window at the wonderful night skyline that they were flying over.

  
It was around 3 hours into the flight before they had both settled down to sleep. Daenerys sat next to Jon asleep in the window seat. She turned towards the aisle and rested her head on his shoulder. Jon let out a content and tired sigh. They had made it on time. Now they could start their holiday

  
He was about to close his weary eyes when they hit the first batch of turbulence. The two footed kind.

  
On cue, he heard a commotion in front of them followed by a soft sweet voice yelling “No!” And then he heard the unmistakable, distinctive wet sound of a child retching up her cookies

  
“Daddy, Lyanna threw up on the magazines!” Aemon shouted loudly

  
Daenerys jolted awake before giving him a sheepish smile

  
“She is daddy's little princess,” she said as Jon got up to hug his little girl. Napkins were thrust into his hand as he desperately tried to mop up the mess whilst rapidly pressing for the flight attendant.

  
From somewhere up ahead he heard a man yell

  
“ oh gods what is that smell!”

 

_Oh gods indeed my friend. Perhaps we'll wait to start this holiday until we land_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, with a 8 and a half hour plane trip, I decided to stay awake all night so I would just sleep all the way through the flight, sounds simple right ? 
> 
> Behind me sat two little girls who had other ideas. Plenty of kicking, screaming and crying followed and zero sleep was obtained 
> 
> So I wrote this in my frustration/tiredness. 
> 
>  
> 
> My other story will be out soon. Probably tommorow sometime


End file.
